the berzerk life
by sweetinpink625
Summary: the vampires move back to the town that they had created. they think all werewolves and shapeshifters are extinct. bella and Rosalie are vampires. edward, alice, emmett, carlisle, esme, and jasper are shapeshifters.
1. chapter 1

_**January 18 1538 B.C.E**_

_My family is the __royal family. We became royalty in 1675B.C.E. We ruled very well until one day we found some of our people were starting to disappear rapidly. As we prepared to investigate we found out that we did not have to. For at that moment tons of screams were being yelled in fright. _

_At first the screams came from far off, but all of the sudden the screams were very close to our palace. Whatever it was, it was coming fast and for us. My father, out of love hid my sisters and me, in a cell that was underground so that we were safe. A few days passed. We were lucky that we had food down here. The door started to open. Could it only have taken that long to get rid of a threat that had scared all of our people? No, Impossible. Either Father had won and had come to get us or the threat had found us. As the door began to open more we realized that it was our father, but it didn't exactly look like him. His facial features were about the same, but there were a few things that were different about him. Just then I realized that he wasn't alone. Behind him there was a woman. Mother? But she was gone? _

_Behind mother there were a few peasants that were my age and some middle aged console man. At least they resembled them. They all looked buffer and as I looked very close I realized that their eyes were different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _

_Father started to advance towards us very rapidly. I knew that it was the end of us, but up to me to try and save my sisters. I looked around at my little sisters, seeing the pure adrenaline and fear in their eyes. I stood exactly in between my Father, protecting my sisters from father and mother. That is when I had first really noticed the difference. Father's eyes used to have hazel eyes. Now they were a bright red. All of the peoples eyes were._

_The next instant, I was on the floor, shrieking in agony. I had been hit by father and hurled to the other side of the room and had hit my head on the marble walls. Even though I was in agony, I stood up, ready to fight anyone to protect my young sisters from the fate that was ahead for me. Death… it was my one true ally. _

_I would welcome it with open arms. I would not try to fight with my own destiny. I knew that Father was going to ruin this family and I was not about to just watch it happen. I looked at Ali, Briana, and Courtney. They were so young, so free-spirited, and so loveable. _

_The next thing I remember was that I was lying on the floor, unconscious. It was the end of me. It had to be, but no, it was not. It was actually my beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

_When I awoke, I was the only one in the room, that is who was still alive. My poor sisters corpses lay on the ice cold floor, all pale with every last drop of blood drained out of them. What on earth could this mean? They were completely drained of blood, but yet there was no blood surrounding them on the floor. _

_It overwhelmed me so much that I started to cry. But no tears came out. My cries were dry. No tears. I could not bear to be in this marble cellar where now the floors held my sisters corpses._

_As I had got myself up I stumbled over to the wooden door which was laid slightly ajar. As I got out I could sense that my Father was searching for me. I had no wish to see him so I hid. I hid out of hatred. _

_And that is what sparked it. Hatred. Hatred sparked the blood in me to activate. There was a sharp pain through my whole body. Not just one place, but everywhere. It felt like I was being stabbed by millions of knives all over. _

_Then Father found me. _

JUNE 12th 1890

_In 1485 we discovered that we were not the only mythical creatures in existence. There were werewolves, shape-shifters, us, the vampires… left. My father doesn't like any other mythical creatures who aren't vampires. So starting 100 years ago all of us vampires gained up and started a war between us and the werewolves and shape-shifters. It started when we moved to America. From what we know, all werewolves and shape-shifters are now non-existent. While the war was going on of course my father, as the King (I guess you could say), went to fight. I was stuck in Modesto, California, a place that no humans knew about. A place that all of us vampires created right before that war. My Father did not allow me to go with him to fight. Before he left he told me it was so I would be safe. Yeah right. Safe? Or out of the way? _

_We won the war and had managed to kill all werewolves and shape-shifters in existence. That was a good thing. But shortly after the war the government found out about our town and we quickly left. _

**Present**

"I hate having to go to school just so people don't get suspicious about us. It is so pointless. I have probably memorized every subject." I was talking at human volume and mom was on the opposite side of the 10 bedroom house and down three flights of stairs.

"I know Hun. I am sorry but you have too." She replied at the same volume I had spoken at.

About a quarter of a mile away we could both hear the bus coming. I grabbed my bag and flew at vampire speed to the front door.

As I walked out the door mom reminded saying, "Don't forget that we are 'new to the area' so you won't know where anything is."

"Okay. Bye mom. Love you." How boring. Yeah, we have been gone for a little while, but I knew I couldn't know where anything was. Sigh.

"And Bella, don't forget not to scare anyone like last time." She just had to bring that up. We had to move again because I got caught in P.E. by accidentally running really fast around the gym and hitting the volleyball in the wall with vampire force, and the volleyball went straight through the wall. My dad, Aro, had to erase all of everyone's memories of me. He can add or remove people's memories, my mom can control the werewolves and shape-shifters minds into thinking or doing whatever she wanted them to do as well as freeze time. And I, I am able to be a mental and physical shield.

The bus passed my house and I jogged at human speed to the bus stop. As I got on the bus, every pair of human eyes turned to look at me. I only recognized one person. Rosalie. I could sense her before I even got on the bus. She was the only person that I was not tempted to kill.

She was sitting by herself, with no one in front of her and no one behind her or to the side. "Hello Bella. Nice to see you again." She is my bodyguard as well as my friend. My father hired her to be my body guard because Charlie finds it necessary for a vampire to protect another vampire. That is why three out of the four houses surrounding mine was occupied with about thirty body guards. It was utterly unneeded. That one house that is right next to me is vacant.

As the bus started to drive off, I started looking at the too familiar town, only to notice that the town was actually really different than what it had been in the 1700's. Now Modesto is a pretty big city in California.

The bus pulled up to the Modesto high school and all the kids got off the bus. Today was going to be a boring day. It was so annoying to know that I know everything that I am going to be taught, but I still have to endure eight hours a day and five days a week. Just burn me now and save me the pain! As Rosalie and I got off the bus all of the students attention was drawn to us. And we knew why.

It was because our hair that is always perfect, our slender figures, our shiny hair, our 'perfume', our smiles, and so on. Ha humans have horrible eye sight. I wish that for just once we could fit in. even when I was a human I was not allowed to go to a public school. Instead I had tutors. I can kinda understand why I was not allowed to go to a public school. It was because girls back then were not allowed to have an education. Only princesses and queens knew everything that the men knew.

Finally we made it to our first periods. I had chemistry with Mr. Wilkinson and Rosalie had chemistry right next door to my classroom. Oh the joy. Again as I walked through the room everyone looked at me. Even Mr. Wilkinson. _Ew. _Unfortunately nobody wanted the front and I was one of the last students in the classroom. Great. I went up to the front of the room and took a seat. As soon as I sat down the bell rang and Mr. Wilkinson started his first lecture of the year.

"Okay class. I am Mr. Wilkinson. You are only allowed to call me Mr. Wilkinson because that is the proper way to say it. Okay well I need to take rule so when I call your name say here. Jessica?"

"here"

It continued like this for a long time. In my head I was counting how many names he called. 4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26. I knew it was my turn next. I knew that every pair of eyes would turn to me. I just knew it. That is why I was surprised when he didn't say my name.

"Edward?"

"Here! Sorry I am late Mr. Wilkinson. My sister was driving and she got lost and didn't listen to us." He ran in the room quickly for a human. There was only two seats open. One was by me and the other was three seats down.

Thankfully he looked in my direction and blushed. Ha he should be embarrassed I would be too. When he blushed is when it hit me. The smell was nerve wracking. His blood smelled delicious. Thankfully he ended up sitting in the chair that was not next to me.

"Bella?"

"I am here Mr. Wilkinson." The period droned on in the type of manner that you expect on the first day of school. Finally the bell rang and I ran not caring that I was running at vampire speed. Slightly. I was almost to my next class which happened to be Pre-Calculus as Rosalie stopped me in my paths. Oh I was in for it. I forgot to block my mind from her. I tried to go around her, but couldn't.

"WHAT WAS UP WITH YOUR THOUGHTS LAST PERIOD?!"

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

Finally the bell rang and I hurried out of the room almost too fast for a human to my next class which was world studies and English. As I was about to enter the classroom Rosalie ran and stopped me in my tracks.

"WHAT WAS UP WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ?!"

_Crap._

_Nothing okay. It is just that I meet someone that has a sweeter blood than I thought was ever possible!_ By this point there were people standing so close that Rosalie had to whisper so only vampires could here. I didn't actually talk out loud. Instead I decided to speak to her through my mind.

"Okay well be prepared tomorrow. I don't want to have to move so soon after we just moved back because on the first day of school you decided to kill this guy! Anyway shall we go to class?"

_What?! You have this class too?!_

"Yep!"

_Terrific. _As we head in the door we saw about the whole class by the door out of seeing distance eavesdropping in on our conversation. The one closest to us looked like a big jerk and slut at the same time. Cheerleader I bet. Especially with that mini skirt and spaghetti strap shirt. It makes her look even more like a slut. I think her name was Elizabeth. It suits her.

For some strange reason it looked like she could hear us. She looked a bit different than the others. _Could she possibly be a vampire? _

"I don't think so Bella." Just as Rosalie said that Elizabeth turned to glare at Rosalie accusingly. _Yep, definitely a vampire. Nice going Rose. You have managed to make an arch enemy on the first day._

The bell then rang and Rose and I sat down to begin the hour of torture.

_End of Flashback_

"Bella, I know that you are trying really hard not to kill Edward but if it gets too out of hand then I will end up telling your father and we will move. Do you want that?"

_No. I will behave myself don't worry._

"Good cause I don't want to move either." And with that we walked to the food line. We got our food, paid for it and went to sit down. There was a table that was desolated from everyone else so we decided to sit down. We were only sitting down for a minute until Elizabeth came up to us. She looked pissed. Behind her on each side were six people. Like in a bird formation. They were ALL major sluts! They stopped right at our table.

"You whores are in our spot! Why don't you go and get a manicure. Then you could come back!" While she said that she did the 'don't you dare' type look and snapped her fingers like she just dissed us. As she snapped her finger it started to rain and lightening started. It was just about the funniest thing I have ever seen. Rosalie was about to lose it. She got up from the table a little too swiftly and walked straight up to Elizabeth and roughly pushed her on each shoulder.

Elizabeth stared Rose down and I could tell that a fight was coming. To the death. That was when my trouble began. Rosalie and Elizabeth sprang and they collided. There was an extremely loud crashing sound. They were moving at vampire speed and a circle was forming around us and everyone looked dumbfounded. That is when I saw Edward and his family. _Crap. _You could see him and his family following every move that they make. They were not human that was for sure. Just then I heard Rosalie say crap and part of her arm is gone.

I decided not to let the fight go on so I used my power and block Rose from Elizabeth and Elizabeth from Rose. It was tough. I have never even tried to separate my shield into two sections before. But much to both Rose's and my surprise it worked. It wasn't until Rose noticed that she couldn't get a hold of Elizabeth that she noticed me fall.

_Flashback_

_I decided not to let the fight go on so I used my power and block Rose from Elizabeth and Elizabeth from Rose. It was tough. I have never even tried to separate my shield into two sections before. But much to both Rose's and my surprise it worked. But not for long. After I had got them off of each other I fainted from being too weak. I had not hunted in about a week. If I don't hunt then I get really weak. Especially when I use my power a lot. I felt some warmer hands lift me up and then I don't remember anything. I just blanked out completely._

_End of flashback_

Rosalie's POV

Elizabeth and I were fighting and I heard Bella's thought screaming at me to stop, but I didn't. How could I just stop after Elizabeth called me a whore?! AND SHE SAID I HAD A BAD MANICURE! THAT SON OF A BEACH! Just then I smelt them. The shape shifters. They were supposed to be extinct! We got rid of all of them! Dang! That is why Edward smelled so good to Bella! He is a shape shifter! Duh! Then I tried to lung at Elizabeth but she didn't hesitate to get a bit full of my arm. Crap! It burns!

Then out of nowhere my arm was tossed back at me from the direction of the shape shifters. EW! I would rather die than have my arm that was touched by a shape shifter back. We crouched getting ready to pounce each other once again, and then at the same moment we started to spring two separate force fields were visible. Only to mythical creatures. One around me and one was visible around Elizabeth. I looked over to Bella in amazement. How could she be doing that?! It is next to impossible!

Then as fast as Bella's shield went up it was down and she had passed out exhausted. I rushed over to her and picked her up and went out and over to a lunch spot in a vacant park and set her down. This is all my fault! Why did I have to start that fight?!

So far she has been out for about ten minutes. Now is the time that I wish that we had an Alice in our coven. We actually over took the Volturri out a while ago. Now we are the royal family. Which brings us back to the point that Bella's dad is gonna eat me alive for getting in a fight. He had took me aside before I left for school and he said that if anything goes wrong that he doesn't want to move so he would just go through everyone's mind and take out their memory of the fight.

I heard something off by the bushes. I smelt the air. Ah Edward and his family. They went by Varlence for their last name. In the shape shifting coven there was obviously Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Edward doesn't have a mate, neither does Emmett. Vampire's skin actually isn't that cold. We are about normal temperature.

"Okay if you guys are gonna come out then just come out." Gosh some creatures could get so annoying sometimes.

"Okay um. How is she?" Aw how adorable. Edward is actually worried about Bella. Don't make me puke. I look towards the bush as Edward comes out followed by Alice, Jasper, and then……. Oh! Why hello gorgeous. Emmett is _**wow**_!

_Oh and what do we have here?! ELIZABETH?! I AM GONNA PERSONALLY RIP HER UP AND BURN HER THEN FEED HER TO THE SHARKS! I BLAME HER FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA! SHE IS THE ONE WHO CALLED ME A WHORE AND SAID THAT I HAVE A BAD MANICURE! SHE IS GONNA PAY __**BIG**__ TIME! SHE IS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Elizabeth's POV_

The vampire called Rosalie and I were in a fight when the Varlences walked in. They distracted her and I took the chance to hurt Rosalie. So I ran up to her and pulled her arm off. And threw it over to the shape-shifters. I could tell that we were gonna get along just fine since we both hated Rosalie and Bella. I can't read minds or feel emotions, but I have control over the for elements and partial amount of just knowing stuff. Like I knew that Bella was part of the vampire royal family, named the Tradouse's.

Then we were both prepared to attach each other when a barely visible bubble came and enveloped me and another one enveloped Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Bella with shock and that is when I noticed that the shield was coming from Bella. Then all of the sudden she collapsed and Rosalie picked her up and was off. Finally she was out of my spot!

I sat down at my spot and realized that the Varlences were coming up to me._ Great. _"Hey can we talk to you Elizabeth?" _Sure. And Edward I know you can hear me so just don't keep up that act. _

"Well we are gonna go see if Bella is okay. Would you like to join us Elizabeth?" I thought about it for a minute. Why would I go? I don't think so.........._WAIT! If I go then I could get my hands on Rosalie again! Sweet! Okay Edward I will go. _I smiled triumphantly and as they were leaving I picked up Rosalie's arm. It was kind of odd to pick up an arm. _O_h well. _I guess a vampire has got to do what a vampire has got to do. _So I got up from my acclaimed spot and followed the Varlences out of the cafeteria.

We were chasing Rosalie by following her scent. It made me sick. _Ugh! I mean she smelled like a food whore!_But what was I supposed to expect? Rosalie smelling like a normal vampire?! No way!

After a few minutes we were at this park with trees around the actual area to do picnics and stuff like that. We were there in the middle of the trees and there was Rosalie just sitting on the ground. She had this expression of...................... guilt on her face?! _What the fu-reak! Little baby! _

Then we crouched down and just watched for a second. Then Edward accidentally moved the bush a little.

"Okay if you guys are gonna come out then just come out." Sheesh! Impatient much?! Little food whore!

"Okay um. How is she?" Of course Edward was the one who replied! He was the only one who seemed to care even a little about Bella or Rosalie for that matter!

Okay wait that was a lie. It looked like Alice wanted to be friends badly with...... Bella. And Emmett looked........ attached? What? Okay a little awkward...........

Edward got up off the floor followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett (trying deeply to look muscular) _HAHAHA!_ That is just hilarious! Then I followed.

The game is on.

**(Dun dun dun duh) hehehehe.**

Rosalie's POV

I was giving Elizabeth death glares, but unfortunately she didn't die! GRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Just then I see something very oddly shaped figure coming straight at me from where Elizabeth was standing, but I was too late. My own arm was going to knock me in the head. I waited for it to hit me, but it didn't. Then everyone gasped.

I opened my eyes daring to look and my arm was right in front of my face in mid air. It was unbelievable. It wasn't me...... so I got up quickly and examined it. There was nothing there holding it..... I bent down to look under it with my face by my hand. Weird. As I started to get back up I was punched in the face by my hand. I landed butt first on the ground with a huffff. I looked back at my arm and it looked like it did before. GRR. I hate this.

I stared around and everyone looked amazed. Even Elizabeth. But then I noticed that someone was laughing really hard and I followed the noise behind a bush and there was Emmett, laughing so hard he was crying! WAS IT HIM?!

He was laughing at me so I did the thing that thought I would never do to a shape-shifter. I tackled him. Totally like Steve Austin would have. I jumped and with my elbow aiming right for his stomache, I landed on the floor, making Emmett puke. He wasn't expecting it so I took him totally by surprise. He was going to pay for hitting me with my own hand! I punched him in the gut again. _Hehehe this is fun!_

I totally forgot that Edward reads minds so when I heard Edward laughing I felt like blushing. But then everyone else joined in. I looked back at them and right infront of me was my arm! "Agh!" I screamed and got off Emmett and was running for my life around and around with my arm following me!


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

I am so glad that a came with the Varlences. I mean hello! I just threw Rosalie's own arm at her and she didn't have enough time to try and shield herself and as she shut her eyes I got an idea. So as her arm was about to hit her in the face, I stopped her arm using the air to blow it hard the opposite way, which helps it stop and then I had air go under it and keep floating in the air. _Hehehe hey Edward gasp now! Please! _Then Edward and I gasped and everybody followed. She opened her eyes carefully.

Oh this is just too great! The look on her face was priceless. She looked bewildered. As hard as it was I kept a straight face I was glad I did. Then Rosalie got up and started to examine it. She put her other arm that was attached to her under her floating arm. She looked even more confused. Everyone around me was trying really hard not to burst out laughing and keep a composed face. As Rosalie slowly started to stand up straight I had a idea that would just be freakin hilarious. So I did it. Right when her face was an inch away from her hand I used the air and made her own hand punch her. As her fist meet with her face she landed on her butt, letting an huffff escape her mouth.

When she wasn't looking out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett run and fall and start howling with laughter in a whisper, so barely hearable. Then she started to give her own arm death glares. Oh! This was just to good! She got up and looked around and everyone did their best to hide their laughter.

She was about to give up on finding out if anyone had any idea who did it, or what even happened for that matter, but then she heard Emmett in the distance. She followed his laughter behind a bush. She looked really pissed at him. In her mind you could see her debating on what she thought she should do. Then she made up her mind. She turned around and started run in the opposite direction of Emmett and then made a sharp U-turn and ran full speed and jumped with her elbow aiming for his stomache. _Bravo! She actually hit something she was aiming for! Hehe, but she had missed me. _When she did that it totally reminded me off Steve Austin.

_Eww! Gross!_ Emmett just puked! Unfortunately the puke missed Rosalie by an inch. _Dang!_ For a second she just lay there and then she looked as if she was blushing. Then Edward laughed. I got this really evil idea to get Rosalie really embarrassed. I quickly used the air to move Rosalie's arm and brought it right up behind her head, so when she turned around it would be right in her face.

Luckily it didn't take long for Rosalie to turn around, cause everyone one started laughing causing her to turn around and come face to face with her arm. She looked horrified. She got up vampire speed and started screaming and running around in a circle around a picnic table. I decided it would be really funny if her arm followed her so I made it follow her also at vampire speed around the picnic table. She looked like a human running from a vampire. Horrified. I liked that look on my victims faces. Especially stupid food whores like Rosalie.

**Bella's POV**

I was faintly aware of a female screaming 'bloody murder' fairly close to me. After a minute of listening to the high pitched scream, I tried to open my eyes to see who was screaming but my eyes would not obey the command. I couldn't even move my body. It seemed like my spirit was disconnected from my body, but was hearing stuff as a vampire would, not a spirit.

I tried to move my fingers again and this time I felt my fingers, but barely. So I waited for a minute and this time I could move my whole body. Everything but my head, including: my lips eyes etcetera. I did not dare to move too much cause I didn't know where I was, who was screaming, or why.

To distract myself from the screaming I tried to think of what I remember last, before passing out.

Hmmmmmmm let me think.................... there was this vampire, Elizabeth, hanging out with all of the cheerleaders. She called Rosalie and I whores, and said we had bad manicures. And then... ARGH! I cant think with this screaming all around me! Wait! Rosalie! It is Rosalie screaming! Oh no! What is happening to her?! Why is she screaming?!

Adrenaline rushed through me. **(I know she is a vampire and all, but vampires can still get human emotions like love so I put it in there.) **I tried to sit up quickly and with a lot of force in case I was stuck or whatever. As I sat up I tried to open my eyes and I finally succeeded. As first the sun made it a bit hard to see, so I was seeing things from a humans eyes, but after a second I was able to see like a vampire again.

I was in the middle of a park surrounded by trees. Running around and around me in circles was Rosalie followed by an...........arm?! What the fu-reak?!

"Ros, what on earth are you doing?!" she stopped dead in her tracks while the arm kept speeding around and it ran into Rose and bumped her with a lot of power, knocking her to the soil ground. Then the arm went limp, and fell to the floor like an arm should do instead of chasing a vampire. **(This is in slow motion so it only took a millisecond but I cant explain stuff that fast. Lol)** That is when I realized that it was Rosalie's own arm chasing her. She tried to catch herself from falling into a mud/puddle , but with an arm that had betrayed her, and now lay limp on the soil ground. So unfortunately Rose's head went face first into the mud/puddle.

Crap. She isn't going to be too happy. Last time she got pissed off she ended up killing them.**(by the last time I mean the time before Elizabeth was in the story.) **I watched her as she got back on her feet and looked glaringly for a split second at Elizabeth and all of the.... Edward's family. Then she looked at me with a look of relief evident on her face.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR OKAY BELLA! I WAS SO SCARED AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Ha. I am fine. I just was weak from using all of my energy and not hunting. Crap. I need to hunt really badly. I don't want to attack Edward or his family.

"Um Rose I am fine, but I really need to hunt." I lowered my voice so hopefully Edward and his family didn't hear us. **(Remember Bella doesn't know that Edward is a shape-shifter)**

"Oh um okay." She looked away from me and turned to talk to Edward. "We will be right back. You know we just have to go hunting. We will only be a sec. If you want you could wait here. We will only be like twenty minutes." WHAT?! WHY IS ROSALIE TELLING EDWARD AND HIS FAMILY ABOUT US BEING VAMPIRES?!


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"_Oh um okay." She looked away from me and turned to talk to Edward. "We will be right back. You know we just have to go hunting. We will only be a sec. If you want you could wait here. We will only be like twenty minutes." WHAT?! WHY IS ROSALIE TELLING EDWARD AND HIS FAMILY ABOUT US BEING VAMPIRES?!_

Elizabeth's POV

Rosalie and Bella left to go hunt. "Ha. Rosalie is such a stupid blonde." Emmett gave me an angry look. "I mean, who in this freakin world would believe that EMMETT, of all living things could pull something as evil as being able to kick vampire butt! Only an incredibly awesome vampire can kick vampire butt! A vampire just like me in fact." I got five glares from all of the 'Varlences'.

All of the sudden Alice got a vision. "I just had a vision. It was a vision of all of us being stuck, not being able to move for almost three days." Crap. We have to get home. No way am I going to be standing up for three days straight! So we all turned to leave, but I stayed for a minute, contemplating whether or not to give that food whore her arm back.

"Ummm. I have no idea if I should leave Rosalie's arm here for her."

"How about you keep it here for her, cause would you like it if you were Rosalie and you were stuck for three days without an arm?" I shot Emmett death glares. How DARE he tell me compare myself with Rosalie! But he does have a point. _Stupid shape-shifters and their reasoning._

At that Edward laughed. So I decided to be nice just this once to Rosalie and leave her arm here for her.

Bella's POV (later)

Rose and I had gone hunting and we went back to the picnic spot in the park where the Varlences and the vampire named Elizabeth were supposed to be waiting.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?! I NEVER GOT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ELIZABETH FOR ALL THE FRIGGIN TROUBLE AND PAIN SHE PUT ME THROUGH!" then she growled. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I mean Rose, the prettiest vampire in the world! Growl?! I mean yeah I have seen her growl before, but never with so much venom in it.

We looked around the picnic area and they were not to be seen, only Rosalie's arm was left. Rose reattached her arm and still we found no sign of the Varlences or Elizabeth, so Rose and I went home.

It was very relaxing to just go home and sit down on the couch. After about a minute of just sitting there, I had the sudden urge to put up my shield. Not a second after I put up my shield I could feel a vampire trying to get their power to work on me. Who in the worl-? MOM. That is who. My mother. She rarely does it. Renee only does it whe-, when my dad is going through peoples memories! Holy crap! My dad is gonna end up killing Elizabeth! I hate it when he tortures vampires who dis-behave to death! I hate it!

Rosalie's POV

I have a bad feeling deep in my stomach. I have not been able to move a muscle now for fifteen hours, twenty-nine minutes, and fifty-three seconds. I have a feeling Renee is behind this. The humans will not notice that they are just sitting there. It is kind of like they are sleeping, but not even a second is going by. All mythical creatures can tell time is standing still, but they are in this state where their joints lock where they are.

_Who in the worl-? MOM. That is who my mother. She has the ability to freeze time. She rarely does it. Renee only does it whe-, when my dad is going through peoples memories! Holy crap! My dad is gonna end up killing Elizabeth! I hate it when he tortures vampires who dis-behave to death! I hate it!_

Oh no! As I listened to Bella's mind I realized that she is right. I am in a colossal amount of trouble! I have to think! How could I save myself from the wrath of Aro? WAIT?! _Why am I even worrying?! I didn't even do anything! IT WAS ALL ELIZABETH! _

**Later**

Bella's POV

It has now been about two days for the world standing still. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw the front door open then slammed really hard shut. _Great. Dad is home. Rosalie and Elizabeth are both dead. But hopefully Dad understands why Rose was fighting. _A second later Rose was beside me.

"Rosalie, do mind explaining why you started a fight at school in front of humans two days ago-? Well I guess it was today, but you get the point. So please enlighten us. Or should I just find out by myself?" Dad looked at Rose like she was a criminal. So I decided to take down my shield and show my dad what happened. As I took down my shield I touched my dad's skin to show what happened. So he saw me faint breaking the fight up, Elizabeth tearing off Rosalie's arm, the Varlences and how Rose hinted what we are, and Rose being chased by her own arm. I of course think that the person controlling Rosalie's arm was Elizabeth.

When he let go he looked as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something horrible. He could not talk for a full minute, cause if he did then he would be screaming. Instead after a minute we could all barely hear, "Where is this Elizabeth?" _Crap. _And that is when I put my shield back up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

"Where is this Elizabeth?" _Crap. _And that is when I put my shield back up.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I can' believe that I could not move a millimeter at all. When we left the picnic spot we barely made it to the Varlence's house. As soon as I was about to walk out the stinking door, with my hand on the handle, everything froze. My joints locked in place. As hard as I tried I could not move a muscle. What type of power did Rosawhore's coven have?!**(hahaha I decided to have elizabeth have a really mean nickname for Rosalie lol! Don't worry though. She will get nicer.................. someday lol.)**_I bet one of those leeches controls time! Wait.... I am a vampire too! And I am soo not a leech! But Rosawhore's family is! _Hopefully I am wrong. Why would they pause time? What on earth did they do when everything else was frozen? Holy crap! What if they are trying to get to me?! Then they will be going to my house! But I'm not there! What if they hurt my family?!

**? POV**

How dare that food whore and Bella take our table. Yeah I know most people think that we are just snobby cheerleaders, but little do they know. They just automatically think _oh look! There's the snobby cheerleaders! Those sluts!_ But they are completely wrong. We are doing them a favor by keeping them away from us! Thankfully no one tries out for the cheer squad. Or else they would be in for a big surprise.

The reason Elizabeth is at the top of our little triangle is because she is our leader. In both ways. Yeah she is the best at cheerleading, but also in our coven. To everybody who didn't know what we are they would think we are just normal stuck up, snobby cheerleaders. Psh. Little did they, or anyone for that matter, know that we are vampires. See Barleyhas the ability to make any mythical creature seem human. In every single way. We sound like we have heart beats, we are really tan, normal skin temperature, etc. But the best power of all is Hollie's

Hollie's story is a sad one.

_**Flashback**_

_We were all hunting over in the forest over in Montana. It was really horrible cause of all of the sun, but we were just passing through. As we were running in a field, off to the west we smelt a lot of blood. Automatically we ran to it. At first so did everybody else everyone, but Elizabeth stopped because we were running to it for the kill. In here mind I kept myself with her. See my power is to look through someone else's eyes. From there point of view. I can also sometimes read their thoughts. _

_So I watched as Elizabeth continued. She ran through the field, and through a forest area until she saw a poor human girl being bitten by another vampire. Elizabeth started a fight with this vampire, but he was no match for Elizabeth. Elizabeth killed him in an instant. But it was still too late. The girl had been bitten and she would die if we took the venom out._

_In the tree there was some tractor marks. The girl also had tractor marks in her stomach. Not too far away from her there was a tractor and caution tape over this area. We could both tell that the caution tape was not for this girl. It was there for another reason. I didn't know what to make out of it._

_Elizabeth wanted to know the name of the girl and her past because she had a feeling that this girl would forget._

"_What's your name?"_

"_I-I don't remember. Wait, m-my last n-name was B-Breon. My first name I think it started with a H? I-I-I can't remember!" _

"_Okay, um what were you doing here?"_

"_This company wanted to tear down all the trees and I was standing in front of the to try and stop them. That is w-why the caution t-tape is there. They s-started with this tree r-right here I think. A-and I stood in front of i-it and they a-a-accidentally got me. Then there w-w-was a lot of blood. Then I s-s-s-started to burn."_

"_Okay. It is going to be okay. Me and my coven will take care of you. I promise."_

"_O-o-okay."_

_**End of Flashback**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Barley's POV**

Hollie is soo lucky. She has the freakin choice to do whatever she wants because of her power. She could choose to go to school or hid for the day when she is embarrassed. At lunch when we saw that food whore Rosalie and Bella sitting at the table Hoe was off hunting and hiding. So she got to avoid the whole episode with them. Lucky.

_**Bella's POV**_

I blocked Rose's mind as well so when Dad touched Rose all you could hear was "ISABELLA MARIE TRADOUSE!" Shoot! What now?! I can't just answer! I was so scared I just collapsed. Letting down my shield and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Is she okay?" I heard my mom's worried voice and I tried to tell her I was fine, but my body wouldn't respond. I thought only _humans_ had this type of thing happen to them!

"Yeah. Right now she heard you ask and she can't get her body to respond in her mind she said, 'I thought only humans had this type of thing happen!' so she is just fine." Thanks Rosalie!

"Well Bella, you should know that your dad is kinda mad at you..." Huh?

"What are you talking about mom?" FINALLY! I can get my body to do my will!

"Well when you went unconscious your dad saw your thoughts through Rosalie's."

"Crap! Mom I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell dad that I have a crush on a shape-shifter that is supposed to be dead! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh honey! It's fine, your father just doesn't get it. It's okay. When the time comes I will talk to him." she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Talking about dad, where is he?" Do I want to know?

"Looking for Elisabeth. We couldn't stop him. I'm sorry honey. I know you hate your father's attitude."

I got up and ran. I ran from my dad, I ran from my mom, I ran from Rosalie, I ran from the guards, I ran from the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Aro POV

I hope Bella doesn't find out about me doing this. She would kill me. She hates it when I go and kill anything or anyone, but it needs to be done. I don't want this Elizabeth girl going to hurt my baby girl. And my second point of business will be to track down these shape-shifters. They are a major part of my problem. How can they still be alive? I killed every single last one! Unless they shifted into a bird then there might be some reasoning behind this.

But now for the first piece of business, getting that bloodsucker to either beg for her life, or to kill her. Hmm that is tempting to see this Elizabeth character beg and plead. Maybe I can make her serve us for the rest of her existence, or she can be burned at a stake for witch craft. I am in charge of the witchcraft trials. No never mind that was a long time ago. I think I want to see her beg.

A very sweet smell came over me as I passed a semi-colossal house. Shape-shifters. I will get them later. Now for Elizabeth, where does she live?

Alice's POV

The visions started changing so frequently I couldn't take it. There were visions of us being stuck for three days, and there were some of us being able to move, and that had a movie like quality about it cause we were the only one who could, then there were some where we were stuck in odd shapes. But the most final is of this one vampire and tearing our house apart looking for us.  
But what could possibly stop us from being frozen?

"Bella"

"Edward, I thought you couldn't hear her." Hehehe I love prompting people.

"I can't, but Rosalie is connected to her and she can read her thoughts most of the time. But it is even getting harder for her to hear them. Like Bella can turn it on and off whenever she wants."

Okay then. Um but why would she stop him from hurting us?

"Even though I am a mind-reader, it doesn't mean I know all of the answers."

"DID EDWARD JUST ADMIT TO NOT KNOWING EVERYTHING?! ROSE! DID YOU HEAR EDWARD! I AM GONNA WRITE IT DOWN IN MY JOURNAL!" I forgot about Emmett's big journal. He only uses it when Edward did something for the first time. The journal is huge, but there are only about 100 entrees about Edward. The rest is of his daily life with Rosalie, and NO ONE wants to read about that.

Bella's POV

How can I stop dad from what he wants to do? It isn't like I can stop him from …… wait I can! What if I block Elizabeth and the Varlences? I think that would work. Hmm. How can I tell them where to hide? Oh! I can just pretend I am talking to them and then Alice might have a vision of it! BINGO!

"Okay Alice, if you can hear me my mom is about to freeze time again, but I can stop it from hitting you guys. And my dad is coming for Elizabeth and then you guys! He is being protected by the guard and since the guards can hear my dad's thoughts, Rosalie can hear his. He already passed your house and is trying to find Elizabeth first. I have this feeling he won't be able to find her and will go to your house next. Go and hide in a random spot that you haven't been in years. Don't forget to shape- shift cause it is harder to smell you that way. Or better yet, turn into birds or something in another continent. My dad will turn over the whole continent to find, you but not a different continent. Take Elizabeth and her clan with you! However you have to. I will get a message to you when it is safe." Wow I feel like an idiot! I just talked to myself. She better have heard that.

Alice's POV

All of the sudden I was bombarded with an image of Bella in the middle of the forest contemplating something. It almost looked like she was trying to think of what she wanted to say. Finally she looked up. "Okay Alice, if you can hear me my mom is about to freeze time again, but I can stop it from hitting you guys. And my dad is coming for Elizabeth and then you guys. He is being protected by the guard and since the guards can hear my dad's thoughts, Rosalie can hear his. He already passed your house and is trying to find Elizabeth first. I have this feeling he won't be able to find her and will go to your house next. Go and hide in a random spot that you haven't been in years. Don't forget to shape- shift cause it is harder to smell you that way. Or better yet, turn into birds or something in another continent. My dad will turn over the whole continent to find, you but not a different continent. Take Elizabeth and her clan with you! However you have to. I will get a message to you when it is safe."

Wow Edward was right.

"Of course I was right! When am I wrong?"

Ugh you know what I mean.

"Alice, who was talking to you? I could hear someone and I thought I saw a vague outline of someone. And your disbelief is scaring me." Aw this is why I love him so much.

"It was a dear friend of ours. But right now no time for chit chat. We need to get Elizabeth and her clan and go."


	10. note

I am so sorry to say that this is not an update. I am also sorry to say that this is not sweetinpink625. I am EJ 12212012. I know sweetinpink625 personally. We go to the same high school. I am her new Beta, and also her friend. I write this because there is a little problem. She is fine physically and no one close to her is in bad shape, but she can no longer update.

_**NEVER FEAR!**_

She will be emailing the updates to me, and I will be updating for her. We couldn't stand to leave you guys without updates.

The reason sweetinpink625 can no longer update herself is because her mother says Twilight is "too dark". She can no longer read the books or go on Fanfiction. It is all very tragic! She is so sad that she cannot update for you guys anymore, but she is glad she can get to you guys somehow. She can still check her email, so send her PMs if you have questions. I will just be copy and pasting her replies to you.

Sorry about the note, and sweetinpink625 wishes you guys all the best! TWILIGHT RULES!!


End file.
